Idea Number 42
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Two boys are abused by their families until they are taken away by a feared vampire clan. Now at Hogwarts, their secret is revealed, and hatred must be forgotten to save them all.
1. Morren Vampire Clan

Idea #42   
Chapter 1  
Morren Vampire Clan

"Master Kenji, we cannot let this go on!" a young man with chin-length fuscia hair and green eyes wearing black leather.

"I know, Master Tamahome. This is difficult, and it's going to be a challenge to accomplish our task. Kariah!" Master Kenji, a man with shoulder-length orange hair and red eyes and wearing the same outfit as master Tamahome called.

"Master?" the young woman asked. She, too, was wearing leather. In fact, each of the three-hundred people in the large room was. Kariah, like Master Kenji, has orange hair and red eyes, though her hair went to her waist and not her shoulders.

"I want you to go collect the two boys. They, as you well know, are meant to be the future rulers of our kingdom. We cannot accept the way our Prince's are being treated."

"Yes, My Lord." Kariah bowed to her twin, and left the ancient castle to head to a dark and gloomy manor in an unknown location somewhere in Europe. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a maid.

"May I help you?" the old woman asked.

"Yes." Kariah stepped up, and snapped the woman's neck, killing her instantly. Snapping her fingers, the body disappeared, and she ganged her image to look like the now-dead maid. Kariah then walked up the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" a man's voice called.

"No, one, Sir," she responded as she walked into a nursery to be greeted by a man with long blonde hair and grey eyes beating his child with a whip.

"You finish," he sneered, handing her the weapon and leaving the manor.

Kariah dropped it, and leaned down to the young boy.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here to help," she soothed, dropping the false image.

"Oh," he responded in a shaky voice, seeing the honesty in her eyes.

Carefully lifting him in her arms, she vanished, and appeared on the edge of a muggle street.

Walking to a house, she turned herself and the boy she was holding invisible and phased through the door to the living room. There, a big, fat, and ugly man was raping a young boy. She walked up, kicked him off the child, and shifted the first boy to one arm to grasp the second boy's hand. Then, she disappeared.

"Who are you?" the second boy, who had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"I am Kariah Morren, and I'd like to welcome you to your new home, young Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," she smiled.

The two five-year-old boys gasped, amazed at the enormous black castle before them.

_The two boys were adopted by the rulers of the Morren Vampire Clan, Master's Kenji and Tamahome. They were turned into vampires themselves a year later, and trained to become the strongest of their clan by the age of ten. Young Harry specialized in defense magic and swords, while Draco specialized in attack magic and daggers._

_Because Harry was in such a fragile state upon his arrival, Draco was made the protector of Harry. However, because they were equal in power, a fierce rivalry began. This continued even after they were sent to Hogwarts, where both boys were sorted into Slytherin. _

_In their first year, there was a plot to steal an object known as the Sorcerer's Stone. The two, temporarily ignoring their rivalry, joined together to stop Professor Quirrel, and Lord Voldemort. _

_In their second year, Draco and Harry again joined together to kill a basilisk, which was awoken by a young girl. This girl's name was Ginny Weasley, and was being controlled by Lord Voldemort's, also known as Tom Riddle, diary that was snuck into her belongings by Draco's abusive biological father, Lucius Malfoy. This man had tried to get his son away from the vampire clan when the two boys had returned to the magical world. However, because they left willingly, were adopted willingly, and turned willingly, the Ministry of Magic had no choice but to leave them alone._

_The fierce hatred between Draco and Harry continued, much to Kenji and Tamahome's displeasure, and didn't budge until they turned thirteen, and they left for their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that is where our story begins..._


	2. Diagon Alley

-1Idea Number 42  
Chapter 2  
Diagon Alley

"Draco, Harry, get up, it's time to leave!" Tamahome screamed up an ebony winding staircase early one sunny July day.

Tamahome, mate of the leader of the Morren Vampire Clan, was answered by the light sound of the younger heir to the clan walking down the stairs, making almost no sound.

"What's wrong, Saiai no Kyuusaisha?" asked the fuchsia-haired man gently, seeing a hint of tears in the thirteen-year-old's eyes.

Harry sighed sadly. "It's happened," he informed his guardian gloomily.

Tamahome gasped, "Your vampiric ageing?" with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Unfortunately," the Boy-Who-Lived mumbled as he sat down on the bottom ebony step in front of Tamahome.

The vampire sat down next to his Saiai no Kyuusaisha, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "How is coming into your vampiric ageing bad?" Tamahome asked, more confused than he'd been since Harry and Draco mysteriously became enemies practically overnight.

Harry leaned over, whispering hurriedly into Tamahome's ear. The vampire's eyes widened, staring at Harry in shock.

"Well, that was unexpected," he mumbled.

Harry laughed lightly, standing up. "No kidding." The young vampire brushed off his satin emerald green robes with silver stitching, and began to pull his long black-with-fuchsia-highlights hair back into a ponytail. "Ah, Mom?"

"Yes, Harry?" Tamahome asked as he too stood up, his similar black robes swishing around his ankles, much like Severus Snape's did.

"Do you happen to have a pony-tail holder available?" he asked sheepishly.

Harry's 'mom' laughed, taking a silver hair tie out of his pocket and handing it over to his 'son.' "You never remember to grab one on your own, do you?" Tamahome stated ironically as the sound of footsteps sounded behind the two vampires on the grand staircase. They turned around to see Draconus Jaseil Morren walking quietly down the steps.

Both Harry and Draco gasped as they caught sight of the other. Harry wore a silver crescent moon earring in his left ear, matching the stitching on his black robes elegantly. Identical charms hung from his leather chocker and silver charm bracelet.

Draco wore form-fitting midnight blue robes with emerald green stitching and hems. Unlike Harry, he didn't cover his body with silver jewelry. Instead, he proudly displayed a lone gold ring with an emerald green stone on his right ring finger. His silver and orange hair hung in his grey eyes elegantly.

"They're oblivious, aren't they?" a voice murmured in Tamahome's ear as arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Tamahome smiled, leaning back into Kenji's chest.

"That they are. The next few years will definitely be interesting," the man smiled.

Kenji looked down at the fuchsia-haired vampire curiously. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Tamahome smiled. "My Saiai no Kyuusaisha hit vampiric ageing during the night, and he has discovered the identity of his Shukumei Setsuai; Ryuuza."

Kenji blinked, then began to laugh softly, pulling Tamahome closer. "I don't know if I should be surprised or not!"

"Me either," Tamahome grinned before raising his voice. "Harry, Draco, it's time to go!"

The thirteen-year-old and twelve-soon-to-be-thirteen-year-old blinked, turning to their fathers.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yosouki," Kenji informed the boys.

Harry walked across the grand entryway of black marble, standing next to Tamahome. Draco went to Kenji, who released his mate. The older men grabbed the shoulders of the younger ones, and the four vanished in a rain of black glittery lights.

They reappeared in a shabby inn, emitting the same flash of lights as they materialized into view.

"Ah, Master Kenji, Master Tamahome, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Tom, the old barkeeper, greeted.

Kenji just nodded, quickly leading his family out of the bar and into a vacant alleyway through the entrance at the back of the room. The ancient vampire tapped a brick, and the wall slid aside to reveal a busy street, lined with shops for several blocks.

"Well? Where to first?" Kenji asked his sons.

"Yifu's," Draco answered immediately, eyes gleaming in the direction of the expensive and revered clothing store.

Harry, however, had a different idea, dreamily thinking of a store filled with supplies for obscure and powerful magic's. "Koshiki's!"

Kenji and Tamahome laughed. "Alright, we'll go to Yifu's first, since it's closer, and then to Koshiki's. But we need to get your school supplies after that before we can get the ice cream we promised you," Kenji decided, leading the group of vampires down the street to a large three-story building painted a light teal blue. A black sign displayed "Yifu's Clothing" in dark blue letters.

The family of four walked through the large oak doors, and was greeted by a young girl in a traditional black kimono with a red sash and sakura petals along the fabric's edge. The outfit enhanced her Asian features, black eyes, and long auburn hair, which she pulled back with black chopsticks.

"Hi, Meishu, Ryuuza," the girl greeted the two boys. "Did you come for your school robes?"

Draco spoke first. "Yes, but I also need a new shura wardrobe."

"And I need a new hakui," Harry added.

"No problem, Squirts!" she teased before turning to the older vampires. "Master Kenji, Master Tamahome, is there anything else you need?"

"They will both need a set of formal robes for their Presentation Ball," Kenji answered the girl kindly.

Tamahome smiled. "Thank you, Hana."

Hana grinned. "No problem!" She led the family into the actual store, and had Draco stand on a stool in the center of the first floor. "Meishu, you stand next to Ryuuza."

Harry stepped onto the appointed stool, and Hana draped a piece of white fabric over him, cutting the ends until the outline of an elegant white robe could be seen. She pinned the robe to fit Harry's petite body, then removed the fabric and laid it to the side, turning to Draco.

For him, Hana repeated the process with light blue fabric, drawing out the color of his eyes. When she was done, the fabric had transformed into the outline of a tight-fitting fighting robe. She removed the robe from Draco's body, and the two teens stepped down from the stool.

"Alright, I'll send the robes to the manor. Send the bill to Gringotts?" At Kenji's nod, Hana smiled and waved good-bye, heading off to another customer.

"Yes! Now we can go to Koshiki's!" Harry cheered, throwing a fist into the air and acting much more childlike than normal.

Kenji laughed. "Yes, Harry, we're going to Koshiki's now."

The four vampires left the clothing store and headed three stores down the block, where a small store of black brick stood, ignored by the large crowd of Diagon Alley. They walked inside to see a small shop filled with shelves of magical supplies for obscure and little-known magic's.

"Hello, welcome to Koshiki Mahou Saishi… Harry!" the shopkeepers squealed. In a flurry of rapid movement Harry was pushed back a few feet with a heavy body weighing him down.

"Ack! Aelwyn! Can't breath!" Harry gasped out, trying to pull the mysterious shopkeeper's arms off his neck.

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" The clerk stepped back to reveal a fifteen-year-old boy standing tall in a flowing white robe, blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair.

"It's alright," Harry smiled as he waked over to a shelf where a collection of silver knifes were displayed. Looking at the collection carefully, he finally decided on two, one with a black hilt, and one with a white hilt.

Aelwyn smiled. "Nice choice! Need anything else?"

"Yes, actually," Harry replied, pulling an order form from a catalog out of his right pocket. "Can you send these to the manor? Just put everything into the chest I ordered."

"No problem, Harry. Rebuilding your collection?" Aelwyn asked, glancing at the order form.

Harry nodded. "Considering this year is a turning point in my life, I decided my equipment needed to change, as well."

"I don't blame you. Well, I'll have everything sent to you. See you at school, Harry!"

"You too, Aelwyn," Harry stated as he and his family left the small store.

"Alright now, boys, we finished with your fun stuff, so we need to get your school supplies now, alright?" Tamahome smiled down at the two.

"Yes, Mom," Harry replied as the vampires began to shop for their necessary supplies for the next school year.


End file.
